Time For Change
by VigilanteFaith
Summary: Leonard has always taken what love and acceptance he could find, but a time comes when he can't handle anymore pity relationships. He stands up for himself and makes a change. Start near the end of season 6.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Hello all! This will be the first fanfiction I have done in many years. Forgive me as I get back into the rhythm and flow. I do not own BBT or any of the wonderful characters; that is credited to the masterful Chuck Lorre. That being said I am going to play with them a little and I hope you enjoy it.

This story will start from just before the end of season 6, near the end of The Spoiler Alert Segmentation. I have always felt that Leonard just takes whatever love or acceptance comes his way and felt that he has always deserved way more. This will hope to remedy that need.

"Penny you don't even want Leonard to live with you!" Amy shouted in the hall way while Sheldon stood behind her. Penny tried to shush her annoying friend before her boyfriend heard the proclamation of truth.

"Sheldon what the hell?!" Penny yelled at the giant man child who was more than often the reason behind her getting into some form of trouble. "I can't believe you told Amy that."

"Penny you are the one who said you don't want Leonard living with you." Sheldon admonished the hot headed blonde.

"Oh yeah, well since you like the truth so much, let's see how you enjoy this." Penny glared at Sheldon as she turned to Amy, "Sheldon doesn't want to live with you, he likes just having you at his beck and call but don't expect to get anything in return. To him you are just a replacement in case Leonard falls off somewhere."

Amy felt her face fall and turn red, the heat was burning her cheeks and ears. "Sheldon is this true? Is that all I am to you? I'm the Leonard to your Penny."

"What does that mean?" A voice arose from behind the arguing trio. No one had noticed Leonard emerge from Penny's apartment. "Penny you don't want to live with me? Do you see me as someone to keep you entertained?"

Penny turned to face her boyfriend a lie poised on her lips when Sheldon spoke up. "No Amy you are not the Leonard to my Penny, I would never sleep with you because you look to sad to break up with you. I would just break up with you." Penny's face fell as the realization on Leonard's face peaked.

"Oh my god, I have been so stupid. All of those times that I felt you wanted to tell me something and then we would have sex. I just thought we had moved past all the crap and were finally happy but now I see that I was so pathetic to you that you couldn't even tell me the truth." Leonard felt everything hit him like a weight, his chest hurt and breathing was becoming an issue.

"No, sweetie that's not it. I swear. I mean for a little while there I was unsure of what I wanted but I know that being with you is what I want. I just feel like we are moving too fast." Penny tried to explain holding onto Leonard's arm.

"Too fast? Too fast? I have only ever tried to move at the pace you wanted and every time I think we are getting somewhere, to a point of security and trust I find out that you are lying to me. Penny, I have only ever wanted you for you but I think I am seeing that me being me is not who you want."

"Can we get back to the fact that Leonard has to move back in, Walking Dead is coming on." Sheldon rudely interrupted so that his needs were known. Penny, Leonard and Amy all looked at Sheldon with disgust as he shrugged his shoulders in a "what?" motion.

"Sheldon, we are trying to handle something over here." Penny scorned him.

"No, its fine. Sheldon is right. This does need to be handled. Penny I will be moving out of your place and back in with Sheldon." Leonard resolved. As he made to continue Sheldon erupted in a "Hazzah!" and headed for the apartment. "But only until the lease is up at the end of the month." Leonard stated as he headed back into Penny's to grab his belongings.

"WHAT!?" the remaining trio cried together.

Leonard looked back, noting the confused faces, "I will be moving out of the building at the end of the month. I think it's time that I took into consideration what I need and stop trying to make everyone else happy. So Penny, you don't need to worry about sparing my feelings, and Sheldon you can go to hell and find someone else to torture because I'm done with both of you. And Amy all I can say is good luck and don't let them bring you down."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello All! First I just want to say thank you to all of those who have left reviews and are following the story. Second, I apologize for the wait for the next chapter. The first week of school is always a hectic time in my house. I will be working on finding a time to do a regular update but for now please enjoy the next chapter.**

Leonard looked intently at his computer screen as he scrolled down the listings for apartments in the area. He forgot how expensive it was to live alone, but the idea of another roommate turned his stomach. The chances of running into another Sheldon Cooper were remote but a risk he wasn't willing to take. A small chuckle escaped his lips as he considered the thought of living alone, he honestly had never lived alone. College and grad school ran rampant with roommates and when he first came to California and got the job at CalTech he had stayed with a group of friends from his college days. Once he had become established and affirmed in his positon at the school he decided it was time to move out and into his own space.

The prices of apartments in the area were not for the faint of heart and he knew he would either have to take something far from his job or a place with a roommate. Leonard had once regaled the story of the challenges he had to undergo to get the apartment with Sheldon and how it had been rewarding to see it to its end; he now shook his head in disgust with himself for ever seeing it through. He had signed a contract that basically allowed his life to be controlled by a selfish, giant, man child. 'Why the hell had I ever agreed to that? Oh yeah because I had no real self-respect.' Leonard sat up straight in his chair, a look of resolve on his face. "I am never letting that happen again." He said out loud as he refreshed his search and looked for a place with one bedroom. "Never again."

Two weeks later….

Leonard watched as the last of his belongings got placed into the moving truck. He double checked that the address the driver had was correct and said he would meet them there in an hour after he wrapped things up with his current apartment. He walked the familiar trek up four flights of stairs for the last time; he honestly couldn't believe that after a few signatures his home for the last 8 years would be no more.

Sheldon had taken the move better than Leonard had anticipated; he had attempted to talk Leonard out of it only once. Coming to the other man's door with a cup of tea later on in the evening, Sheldon tried to convince Leonard that while Penny may not have wanted him, he would always have a place in the apartment. Leonard tried to understand that Sheldon lacked the ability to understand how his statement was not helping, in fact the knowledge that everyone but Leonard could see that Penny didn't want the same the relationship only cut Leonard deeper.

Leonard for his part kept his cool and explained to Sheldon that life was about changes and that remaining stationary had held him back from the life he deserved. Taking what little love and affection was thrown at him was no way to live a fulfilling and challenging life. No great scientist was known for living a life devoid of change and fear. Sheldon seemed to understand this despite the fact that his lived his life in a constant state of consistency, that change terrified him. He knew that his roommate was different from in this manner, even if his attempts at new challenges normally involved Penny.

"Sheldon." Leonard called into the apartment, which despite Leonard moving out still seemed rather full. According to the roommate agreement many of the belongings they had purchased together were deemed to be sold and the profits split, but Leonard didn't see the need for that and told Sheldon he could keep them. He also opted to leave the couch behind for Sheldon and his friends. Honestly he didn't take it because he knew the other man saw that couch as a source of comfort and stability in his life, and Leonard didn't see the need to make the move more uncomfortable for him than necessary.

Sheldon made an appearance from the hallway carrying the iPad that now housed the roommate agreement. He seemed somber but walked with purpose. "Hello Leonard. So I need you to sign four pages for me. The first states that the roommate agreement is null as of today, second is that you have returned your key, and the third is acknowledging that you have chosen to relinquish the items listed to remain in the apartment." He instructed as he guided Leonard through the pages. Leonard used his finger to sign each form with flourish.

"Alright, what is the fourth thing?" Leonard watched as Sheldon shifted uncomfortably by him.

Sheldon found himself at a loss for words when Leonard asked about the fourth thing. "Leonard…. Leonard, you know that I am not good with social cues or normal responses to simple situations. I find myself at a loss at this time because I know that in some part I am to do with you leaving, I'm sure a bigger part than I can understand. However, I wanted you to know that I am sorry. And I'm not saying this to get you to stay; I know that this is what you need. I am telling you this so that you understand what item number four is about."

Leonard listened to Sheldon stumble over his words and meaning and he could see that the change was affecting him more than he let on. He was touched and annoyed at the same time, the constant response to basically everything to do with Sheldon Cooper. "Thank you for telling me Sheldon. And I promise to go into this was an open mind."

Sheldon shrugged his resolved and let Leonard read item four.

"I, Leonard Hofstadter, hereby acknowledge that while the roommate agreement with Sheldon Cooper is ending, the friendship agreement is not."

Leonard took a minute and reread the simple statement over and over. Sheldon wanted something to ensure that they would remain friends. Leonard had to take some time to ponder over that. Sheldon had caused him the same kind of crippling self-doubt and hatred that his mother constantly instilled. The past few weeks while prepping for the move had let Leonard focus on the relationship they had. It was basically one sided, all to cater to Sheldon's needs and desires. Everything was built to provide a comfort level to Sheldon and Leonard was forced to build his life around that.

"Sheldon… I'm sorry. I would love to be able to sign this and say that we can continue to be friends but with how I am feeling right now I cannot guarantee that to be a reality. There are things I need to work through and understand and forgive before I can do this. Can you understand that?" Leonard was not angry when he said it, he was tired but his resolve was firm. He watched as Sheldon absorbed the knowledge that Leonard would not be signing item four with the flourish that he did to escape the apartment and him.

"I may not completely understand everything that has happened but I do know that you should never go into a contract with any doubts. I hope that you are able to reach a point in your life where this will become a reality." Sheldon reached out his hand for the key that Leonard offered. Leonard saw the twitch in Sheldon's eye the told the tale of the battle going on inside the man more honestly than the face he was putting on.

"Thank you Sheldon."

Sheldon did not respond verbally but nodded his head as he stared down at the unsigned document.

"Well I told the movers I would meet them in an hour, and with traffic I might just make it." Leonard informed the man as he walked towards the apartment door. "Good bye Sheldon."

Leonard was out the door before he could hear the somber voice, "Goodbye Leonard."

 **Note: Going to be honest and say that this chapter was a little hard to write. I love all of the characters of the show and know it's supposed to be for comic relief the situations they get themselves into but if this were a real life than everything about this would be toxic to those involved.**

 **Next chapter: Penny**


End file.
